This invention relates to a dispenser which has been devised particularly though not solely for use in dispensing chlorine into a swimming pool.
With devices such as swimming pools it is necessary to keep them clean in particular to keep them safe for use. As part of this it is frequently the case that the water in the swimming pool is treated with chlorine usually in the form of calcium hypochlorite granules which can be mixed with water to form a liquid which can then be poured into the swimming pool. Such a technique has some disadvantages. In particular the chlorine is positioned near the top of the pool and evaporation from the body of water can be at a high rate. Also in mixing the chlorine granules with water this is usually performed in an item such as bucket and there is a substantial risk of splashing or the like which can cause damage in particular to clothing from splashes of material coming therefrom. Some attempts to overcome this problem have been made by providing blocks of material that can be caused to float in a suitable floating device on the top of the body of water such as a swimming pool. Again this is disadvantageous as the chlorine is released to the top of the water and again the rate at which the chlorine evaporates from the water can be higher than is desirable.